Pulang (Terjemahan)
by Wenky MelI
Summary: Ichimatsu has nowhere to go! Fanfic terjemahan pertama ku.
Go Back Home

(Pulang)

Yukieutsumi

Summary:

Ichimatsu tidak memiliki tujuan untuk pergi.

Ichimatsu tahu sekarang waktunya untuk pergi, tapi dia tidak bersusah-susah untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Dia tahu akan lebih baik menutup pintu, tapi dia tidak menyusahkan diri untuk melakukan itu. Dia bahkan tidak menyusahkan diri untuk melihat sang kakak tepat dimatanya. Yang paling sering mereka bicarakan sejak Jyushi pergi adalah gumaman dimeja makan saat makan malam. Ini pertama kalinya salah satu dari si kembar enam hidup bebas, dan celakanya, mereka bahkan berbagi futon yang sama selama 24 tahun.

Dengan membawa tas miliknya menggenggamnya dengan tangan gemetar, dia melangkah keluar pintu. Dia akan mati diluar sini, mungkin. _Tapi kemudian lagi, tidak akan ada yang merindukan ku, bukan? Aku hanyalah sampah, aku pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya - saudaraku tau aku tidak punya keinginan untuk hidup._

Menatap terakhir kalinya ke rumah, dan dia menghela napas panjang. Baiklah.

Sudah sehari sebelum Ichimatsu merasakan penyesalan, dan dua sebelum dia menyadari mengapa – sebenci-bencinya dia pada saudaranya, dia merindukan mereka juga. Rumah adalah rumah, dan itu tidak sama dengan berbaring meringkuk dibangku taman. Mereka berenam sudah hidup bersama selama hidup mereka, jadi kenapa tidak diteruskan? Salah satu dari mereka harus punya jawabannya – karena apa lagi yang bisa mendorong sebuah keluarga berpisah dengan begitu kejam?

Lubang diperutnya terbakar oleh api yang tak tertahankan, dan tenggorokannya menjerit untuk air. Telah hujan selama satu jam dan sweaternya basah kuyup, memberi dia rasa menggigil. Dia akan melepasnya dan mengeringkannya. Ini berarti dia akan berakhir kaku beku. Tapi mungkin dia bisa berjalan, bergerak seharusnya cukup untuk menghangatkannya, kan? Cuaca tidak terlihat akan segera berbelas kasih.

Saudaranya selalu cekcok, meributkan segalanya dari Totoko sampai Kerosene. Dan itu akan berakhir baik-baik saja, bukan? _Mungkin kali ini kami tidak begitu beruntung, huh? Takdir ku ada ditangan cuaca._ Ichimatsu merasa jijik ketika dia sadar betapa menyakitkannya ini terdengar. _Shittymatsu sialan, mempengaruhi ku._

Malam ini dia bisa tidur di pemberhentian bus, karena setidaknya badai tidak akan mencapainya. Tidak senyaman seperti dia biasanya dirumah, tapi tidak pernah ada yang berakhir menguntungkannya. Tidak pernah, tidak akan pernah.

Mengerjapkan mata merahnya, sebisa mungkin dia mengerti sekelilingnya. Lapisan bangunan dipinggir jalan adalah toko. Dia merasakan sensasi normalitas yang aneh dari ini, tersandung setengah mati diatas trotoar. Oh, betapa dia sudi mati untuk sekaleng Doctor Pepper dari toko kelontong, atau nasi, atau-atau apapun.

 _Kakiku-_ Dia gemetaran, dan sulit untuk bahkan melangkah tanpa meringis. Kepalanya berdenyut seperti sebelumnya. _Botol air ku kering kemarin, dan aku belum minum sejak beberapa jam. Aku tidak punya uang juga, dan- aku tidak bisa pergi ke tempat Chibita._ Shittymatsu tanpa diragukan lagi sudah pasti ada disana, dan tidak mungkin dia mengambil resiko bertemu dengan salah satu kakaknya yang ia tinggalkan. Satu-satunya solusi hanyalah tinggal disini- atau- atau…

Denyutan hilang, tapi yang lebih parah menggantikannya, rasanya seperti ada pisau membolak-balikan otaknya. Dikehidupannya yang terlindungi ini adalah rasa sakit terburuk yang pernah dia rasakan, dan sebuah usaha bahkan untuk berpikir. "Aku- butu-"

Dia tidak bisa bicara lagi, tidak bisa menyusun kata yang ingin dia sampaikan. _Aku akan mati,_ dia pikir. _Aku bisa saja kembali sekarang dan meminta maaf, tapi tidak ada janji mereka akan membawa ku kembali. Mungkin aku hanya bisa membeku. Maksudku, itu bukan cara yang bagus untuk pergi-_ kereta pikiran ini mendadak berhenti.

Kepala Ichimatsu berputar dan hitam memenuhi penglihatannya ketika dia ambruk ke tanah. Beton itu terasa dingin dan keras.

* * *

#Cuap-cuap

.

Ini terjemahan pertama saya. Cerita asli berasal dari bahasa inggris di AO3, dan saya sudah mendapat izin dari penulis aslinya.

So, aku masih butuh banyak belajar, buat saran, bash, flame, dan koreksi ditunggu di Review.

.

.


End file.
